The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for pneumatically draining the oil pan of an internal combustion engine.
The benefits of routine oil changes in a vehicle are well known. Routine oil changes have been shown to increase engine life and performance. With repeated prolonged use, motor oil builds up suspended particles, metallic and non-metallic, from the abrasive and/or adhesive wear of engine parts against one another and from products of incomplete combustion and improper air intake. The particles, in turn, cause abrasive wear of the engine bearings, piston rings and other moving parts and the reduction of the motor oil lubricity as various additives and lubricating components become depleted. This adversely affects engine performance and, if left unchanged, can destroy or cripple the engine performance.
To obtain satisfactory automotive engine performance, and minimize solid concentration levels in the motor oil, changing the motor oil in an automobile engine is a necessary, but an undesirable, dirty, and time-consuming task. As vehicles are designed, the oil pan serves the purpose of a reservoir for circulation of engine oil. To remove the contaminated oil, the drain plug, located in the lowermost region of the oil pan, is opened. The spent oil containing suspended particles is permitted to flow under gravity out of the pan into a suitable receptacle. After the spent oil is removed, usually through a separate opening in the engine valve cover.
The basic procedure has several drawbacks. It is time-consuming. The speed with which the oil drains through the drain valve is limited by the restrictive opening and gravity. In commercial settings, this can detain personnel and valuable, expensive resources such as hydraulic racks while waiting for the oil to drain. As previously indicated, the oil pan never drains completely. Oil containing suspended and sticky particles adhere to the walls of the pan to be mixed with the new oil added. This reduces the life of the oil filter which further reduces the life of the engine itself over extended use for a period of years.
The basic process is also messy. The drained oil must be moved, handled and, ultimately, disposed of in an appropriate manner. Drainage into open containers increases the opportunities for spillage and mishandling and exposure. Fresh oil introduced into the opening in the engine valve cover can be accidentally spilled in the engine compartment. The spilled oil can smoke and burn if spilled on the manifold and can attract dirt and grime, regardless.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a process which accelerates removal of spent oil more completely from the crank case. It is also desirable to provide a process which permits the removal of adhering contaminants, degraded additives and oil products and replacement with fresh engine oil in an essentially clean container through a unified process. It is also desirable to provide a system which reduces the amount of spent oil handling as required in the conventional oil changes service station.
Finally, it is also desirable to provide a method and device which is economical to the consumer and supports and complies with the spirit and intent of current and proposed legislation regarding waste reduction, pollution abatement and conservation of natural resources.